Como hablar
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Hermione pensaba que había logrado extirparlo de su mente. Pero cuando lo tiene delante, él ocupa cada uno de sus pensamientos. Parte 2 UP! Ron ha esperado 725 días por volver a verla... RW/HG. R
1. Balada de un encuentro fugaz

Tema 12: Balada de un encuentro fugaz Gabriela Normal Gabriela 2 6 2008-03-21T12:54:00Z 2008-03-23T15:43:00Z 1 400 2201 18 5 2596 10.6839 Clean Clean 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 / Style Definitions / table.MsoNormalTable mso-style-name:"Tabla normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0cm; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";

_Volvimos a vernos una noche de sábado_

_otro_ _país, otra ciudad, otra vida_

_pero_ _la misma mirada felina._

_A veces te mataría y otras, en cambio, _

_te_ _quiero comer, ojillos de aguamarina._

_Como hablar, si cada parte de mi mente es tuya…_

"**Como Hablar" – Amaral**

Como hablar

Hermione se quedó estática donde estaba parada. Era difícil que perdiera el aplomo, solía permanecer impasible frente a los sucesos más extravagantes, pero no estaba preparada par _eso._

Porque había creído que ese período de su vida estaba cerrado y olvidado, que había podido extirparlo de su mente y de su corazón (que evitara alevosamente ir a la Madriguera o a la casa de Harry y Ginny si sabía fehacientemente que él también iba a estar, era una condición que no estaba en discusión), y se había equivocado.

Porque había sido verlo (y verlo era reconocerlo, porque tenía su imagen grabada en la retina) y que el corazón le diera un vuelco, que le temblaran las manos, que le dieran escalofríos. _¡Maldito fuera!_ ¿Cómo podía seguir teniendo ese efecto sobre ella después de tanto tiempo?

Y entonces alguien al lado de él (Hermione no podría asegurar quién había sido; su visión se había vuelto fotográfica, y sólo tenía buen enfoque para él, todo lo demás era borroso) pareció haberla reconocido, y le dio un codazo para llamar la atención de él. Y él se volteó y fue como si Dios hubiese decidido separar las tinieblas de la luz en ese preciso instante. 

Sus ojos parecieron iluminarse al verla, y comenzó a abrirse paso hacia ella entre la multitud. Y Hermione se petrificó, su cuerpo y su mente quedaron lazos y en desconexión. Sólo pudo pensar en que los años habían sido generosos con él, y que quizás el no pensaría lo mismo de ella… ¡No, no, _decididamente_ no estaba preparad par eso! ¿Cómo podía hablarle, si él ocupaba cada centímetro cúbico de su cerebro?

Por primera vez en su vida, su cuerpo reaccionó más rápido que su mente, Antes de darse verdadera cuenta, estaba en el jardín, sola y a oscuras. Las palabras siempre habían sido su mejor arma, y no podía permitir que él la agarrara desprevenida y desarmada. Aunque él la hubiera ganado ya mucho tiempo atrás, Hermione nunca se permitiría la deshonra de no presentar batalla.

Hágase hincapié en lo oxidada que estoy para escribir Ron/Hermione. Dioses, perdí el toque para estos dos. Y no sé si estaré en condiciones de recuperarlo. Pero más allá de esto… ¿quieren la continuación? Porque tiene una segunda parte que es aún… _peor._

¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	2. Relojes en la oscuridad

725 días en reversa

Ron tenía ganas de darse la cabeza contra la pared. Había estado en ese jardín _cientos, miles de veces, _lo conocía casi tan bien como la palma de su mano ¿Por qué, entonces, la única vez en su vida que necesitaba hacer uso de ese conocimiento, no podía utilizarlo en lo más mínimo? Ron se negaba a creer que, cuando ella hacia aparición en sus pensamientos, todos los demás se bloqueaban, pero en el fondo, lo sabía. _Lo sabía demasiado bien._

Maldijo en voz baja al golpearse la pierna con un macetero por decimoquinta vez.

- ¿Quién está ahí?- Era la voz seria e intimidante de Hermione Granger, pero había en ella un tono diferente, una nota de angustia apenas disimulada.

No respondió, porque sabía que ella reconocería su voz en la oscuridad con tanta facilidad como él la de ella. En cambio, dejó que ella repitiera la pregunta una o dos veces más, y aprovechó el sonido para guiarse a tientas hacia ella.

- Alto ahí.- La punta de la varita en su cuello era casi tan real como el aliento de ella en su cuello. _Casi._

Hizo caso omiso de la orden y se volteó. Sus ojos comenzaban a acostumbrarse a las penumbras. Al menos el contorno de la figura de ella era perfectamente definido. La mano que sostenía la varita flaqueó.

- ¿Ron?

Él se encogió de hombros.

- Eso parece, ¿no?

Hermione tuvo la delicadeza de alejarle la varita del cuello y retroceder unos pasos.

- Yo… Lo siento… No pensé que…

- Es comprensible. No cualquiera ataca a una dama en la oscuridad.

Se hizo un silencio tenso. Ella pareció ignorar alevosamente el comentario.

- ¿Qué buscabas?

- Verte. Aunque no creo que logre mi objetivo en esas circunstancias, ¿no?

- ¿Para qué querías verme?

Y el pasado se hizo tan tangible que parecía un paredón infranqueable entre los dos. _Que buena pregunta. _¿Para qué quería verla? Si durante dos años no había hecho el mínimo esfuerzo por volver a encontrarla, por comunicarse con ella. _Pero la incomunicación había sido mutua._

- Llevo 725 días deseando volver a verte, Hermione.

Pudo ve como a ella le temblaban los labios ante la precisión. ¡Que bien se sentía haber recuperado la visión! Aunque no necesitaba verla para sentirla, y en realidad _eso_ era lo que había estado deseando. Ella no se dejó dominar por las emociones y contraatacó.

- ¿Necesitabas algo?

Ron suspiró. Había imaginado que iba a ser difícil. Daba lo mismo que tuvieran partes iguales de culpa; por una vez debería dar el brazo a torcer y dejarla ganar _sin luchar, _o volvería a perderla, y eso no lo soportaría.

- Si. Necesitaba decirte algo. Algo que he aprendido durante estos años.- Dio un paso hacia ella.- He aprendido en carne propia que el hombre es el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra.- Avanzó otro tanto y le posó una mano en la mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos, como si el contacto le doliera.- Pero al menos puede reconocer el error al volver a cometerlo. ¿Podrías perdonarme, Hermione?

¿Cómo decirle que no, cuando por primera vez en su vida estaba siendo tan humilde y considerado?

¿Cómo decirle que no, cuando ella también había tenido gran parte de la culpa?

¿Cómo decirle que no, si hubieran sido capaces de permanecer toda la vida sin buscarse, sólo por no ceder el orgullo y confesar que se necesitaban ardientemente, pero en sólo unos segundos todo volvía a ser como había sido?

¿Cómo decirle que no, si en la oscuridad los relojes funcionaban hacia atrás y volvía a ser una chiquilla de quince años, completamente a merced de las emociones que él le despertaba?

¿Cómo hablarle, si las palabras habían sido siempre una fuente de problemas entre los dos?

¿Cómo hablarle siquiera, si no podía pensar, si él era el centro absoluto de todos sus pensamientos?

¿Cómo hacer otra cosa que alzar la barbilla y entreabrir los labios, ya expectantes por volver a unirse con los de él?

A pedido de todos los que quisieron segunda parte (gracias por leer y comentar ), aquí está. Ustedes lo piden, ustedes lo tienen. A la chica que me dijo que le mandar la historia por e-mail para que pudiera hacerme un dibujo, me encanta la idea… pero no me sale tu e-mail. Veremos como podemos arreglarlo. ¿Comentarios? ¿La arruiné definitivamente?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


End file.
